


Back and Forth

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by SoonHoon's Dance Battle in 17TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

It was another day inside the green practice room. Another hour in their reality show “17TV”. But what was new is how the two most hardworking members battle with each other instead of dancing together.

Seventeen watched as Jihoon and Soonyoung started the dance feud with the infamous english song by Chris Brown. Seungcheol asked his members what the supposed to be best friends are doing because Jihoon and Soonyoung don't fight against each other instead they dance together.

"Maybe they fought." Jeonghan suggested, leaning on the green painted wall as everyone sat down to form a background audience.

"Maybe Soonyoung hyung did something. Jihoon hyung has been avoiding him for days." Seokmin said as he sat down on the wooden floor.

"Or maybe Jihoon hyung did something, you know what I'm sayin'?" saying the last part in english, Vernon wiggled his eyebrows indicating that “something” is a little bit rated. Jisoo was the only one who laughed.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at his fellow ’98 liner, "We all know how hard it is for them to accept that they both like each other so maybe that's it?"

"Or maybe it's because of their raging hormones." Mingyu snickered which was replied with a glare by his long term crush, Wonwoo.

They watched as Soonyoung started off the dance.

Soonyoung didn't know what he had done. Did he leave his stuffed toy on Jihoon's bed? Did he eat Jihoon's secret stash of marshmallows? He doesn't remember but Jihoon suddenly came up to him and asked for a dance battle.

"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, let's do a dance off." Jihoon looked at Soonyoung for the first time in weeks. Jihoon didn't know where the burst of confidence had come from, considering the fact that he's been avoiding this particular handso- ugly guy for weeks. He didn't know why his feet drove him towards where Soonyoung was but it was all too late when his mouth spout out the words.

Jihoon cursed to himself when Soonyoung started dancing. He knew the boy could dance, hell, everybody knew this guy could bust some moves. Even from the very first time he had not-so-secretly tiptoed just to reach the window and watched the latter's audition. The way Soonyoung moved was like the flowing waters in the riverbanks where they used to spend their free time whenever they needed a break from training. The way he moved every part of his body was natural, swift, mesmerizing, relaxing, hypnotizing.

And when Soonyoung motioned for him to take over, everything suddenly ceased moving. Jihoon tried to think of actions he could do, steps he could show, but with Soonyoung watching his every motion he couldn't think straight. Was he really this affected?

Jihoon didn't know when all of this started. He didn't know how their relationship started to become more than just being friends. He didn't know how their group laughs started to become their own soft giggles. He didn't know how their late night jokes started to become intimate talks. He didn't know how their occasional sleeping together in one bed become a daily basis. He didn't know how his menacing stare towards Soonyoung's cute antics become a loving one. He didn't know but one thing was sure, he was losing this battle.

He tried his best to be the Lee Jihoon everybody respected amd followed. A dancer, a pianist, a guitarist, a drummer, a composer, and an occasional choreographer but with Soonyoung looking at him so sickeningly sweet he had become a fool. A fool for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung still hadn't known the reason why Jihoon was avoiding him. He was supposed to be angry at him but right now he was really getting bewitched. Jihoon looks so good, too good in fact, in everything he does and Soonyoung couldn't agree with himself more.

Soonyoung remembered how Jihoon was so clumsy and awkward when it came to dancing, how Jihoon would throw curses whenever he taught him of a new complicated dance move but with his help everything evened out. He couldn't count how many times Jihoon had laughed so boisterously at his lame puns but he knew that his jokes were really really really funny. Well, that was what he thought.

Soonyoung didn't know when all of this started. The equal amount of attention he would give to his members became focused to only one. The skinships he used to do with everyone felt a thousand times greater when it was with Jihoon. The bunk he used to love rolling on felt extremely empty when Jihoon's not beside him. The occasional jokes he threw in front of the members became only for Jihoon. The trying hard cute antics he had always used to get the others’ attention had became concentrated to Jihoon. He didn't know why but when Jihoon would do cutesy stuff without even trying, his heart would always burst into colorful butterflies. He shouldn't be affected and so he tried his best to contain. He didn't know why but when Jihoon was around he couldn't help but think he has lost. Lost in Jihoon.

For Jihoon, the dance battle went by a blur. Everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew Soonyoung motioned for him to dance the last chorus.

Jihoon would have lied if he said Soonyoung didn't affect him in the close proximity that they have right now. And he was really doing great on avoiding his best friend, and he had to come up to him and ask for a dance battle.

Great, Jihoon, you just killed yourself.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and Jihoon calmly walked (ran) towards the door. Soonyoung saw him and waited a bit before going after his best friend.

Jihoon would have lied if he said he didn't want Soonyoung to be his boyfriend. He didn't even know if his best friend even liked guys, so how was he going to confess? Was he going to confess? No, Lee Jihoon, you are not going to confess. Jihoon doubts he could even get a few words out.

"Jihoon?" At the sound of his name being called his head snapped back to reality.

"How'd you find me?" Jihoon didn't understand how Soonyoung did, he was inside the freaking closet(!)

"You're my best friend. I know you." Soonyoung chuckled and sat down inside the cramped, dimly lit closet..

"Ew, you're sweaty." Jihoon whined but in truth he just wanted to thank the gods for allowing him to see a sweaty Soonyoung. Because sweaty Soonyoung is eye candy. Wait, wha-..

"I know you love me." Soonyoung playfully nudged the serious Jihoon beside him. He was just joking about his statement, okay fine, jokes are half meant, but he didn't want Jihoon to know. Hell, he didn't even know if Jihoon liked guys.

"More than you know." Just when Jihoon was about to shut his mind off, his mouth just had to slip. Why? Why? Why? Jihoon mentally stabbed himself to death because frankly speaking, this was probably the most embarrassing confession in the Guinness book of world records.

Jihoon could feel the change of atmosphere in this dim, cramped closet and he was too afraid to even look at his side where his supposed to be handso- ugly crush was.

"Jihoon? I have something to ask but don't get me wrong, okay?" Soonyoung managed to croak out in the deafening silence. He felt Jihoon nod beside him and took it as an answer.

"Do you... Could you... Are you..." Soonyoung couldn't find the right words to use. He wasn't even sure what to ask in the first place.

"Quit rocking the boat and get on with it!" Jihoon yelled, he was getting fidgety and nervous.

"Doyoupossiblylikeguys?" Soonyoung said in a speed that no one could possibly comprehend it except for Jihoon. Jihoon is a producer, and a producer can her the tiniest glitch in a song.

"Wait! Wha-..." Jihoon couldn't process. Did Soonyoung just ask him if he liked guys? Or were his ears tricking him?

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION!" Soonyoung yelled. He was getting too much emotional stress with Jihoon now here beside him when the latter had been previously avoiding him, and the dance battle, and the breakfast he hadn't eaten, and he just had to let it all out.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" Jihoon shouted, goddamnit the stress level is too much.

"I DON’T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!”

“YOU ANSWER ME FIRST!”

“NO! YOU ANSWER ME FIRST!”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING AT ME?”

"BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME!"

"WHY WOULD I AVOID YOU?!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!"

"WHY DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING? YOU STUPID!”

“THAT IS WHY IM ASKING YOU! YOU STUPID!” Soonyoung was now out of breath.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!! I freaking like you and I don't know how to face you."

Soonyoung and Jihoon let out heavy breaths at their mini shouting session. Jihoon didn't know how but he had managed to confess in a not-so-romantic way.

"What?" Soonyoung croaked. His brain was a jumble. Everything was a jumble. One minute Jihoon asked for a dance battle, then a yelling session came, and the next thing you knew he’s confessing.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jihoon yelled in utter frustration. He furiously grasped for Soonyoung's collar and pulled him and smashed their lips together.

Soonyoung would lie if he said he didn't kiss back because praise the heavens this wasn't a one sided love.

The rest of Seventeen heard as Jihoon and Soonyoung go silent and then everyone bursted into loud laughs.

"I guess we have a new couple on the list." Seungcheol snickered as Hansol plugged off his phone on the speakers.

One minute I hate you,  
then I love you.   
That's how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on wp.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @leethekwon


End file.
